Más Que Una Diosa
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Situado en el Epilogo. Draco & Hermione tienen una vida juntos, es hora de despedir a su pequeño Scorpius. Regalo para : '-.ItsDracoAdicct.-'


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter **NO** me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si **NO.**

**Autor: **Sweet Knight~

**Summary: **Situado en el Epilogo. Draco & Hermione tienen una vida juntos, es hora de despedir a su pequeño Scorpius. Regalo para : **'-.**ItsDracoAdicct.-'

Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger.

**Regalo para: '-.**ItsDracoAdicct.-'

**Mas que una diosa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba con un porte elegante, rodeado con esa aura de superioridad que siempre cargaba con sigo a pesar de todo. Finísima ropa de marca, zapatos probablemente importados. Y un cabello rubio platinado, perfectamente arreglado, era todo un hombre de alta sociedad.

Porqué ahora que de su mano se sujetaba un pequeño con un porte muy parecido al suyo. No había nada a lo que el temiera.

Tubo una vida ciertamente complicada.

Digamos que haber sido tachado de Mortifago después de la guerra. Vivir en un mundo en el que para las personas como tú no existe más que el poder... Nunca fue un buen ejemplo para él. Y es justo como su padre, el buen Lucius siempre decía:

_Porqué un Malfoy es un Malfoy y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso._

Bueno, nada. _Excepto ella._

Sí. La que camina a su lado sujetada a su brazo, con un brillante anillo resaltando en su anular. Su muy amada esposa. De cabellos aún alborotados y rizados. Unos finos labios y sobre todo unos brillantes ojos miel... Porqué aunque ella se vista como él, nunca dejará de ser ella misma y a él le fascina...

También luce orgullosa, del pequeño que su marido sujeta de la mano y de su mismo esposo. Esta feliz y lo demuestra con esa amplía sonrisa, que cualquiera podría notar a pesar del espeso vapor que fluye de aquel tren escarlata en el Anden 9 ¾ . Porqué es más que eso, porqué Hermione Granger no le teme a nada si esta con sus hombres.

Draco Malfoy nunca creyó verse en esa situación. ¡Vamos! ¿Como iba el a imaginarse que iba a terminar con la mujer a la que en su adolescencia tanto insulto y humillo? … Sí, eso era algo que jamás paso por su cabeza pero, también esta feliz. Y esa curva egocéntrica en sus labios no hace más que demostrarla.

El pequeño Scorpius está temiendo. Lleva una túnica negra y debajo ya puesto el uniforme de su futura escuela, su cabello es rubio, aunque no igual de platinado como el de su padre y para su desgracia es igual de rebelde que el de su madre. Es pálido, gracias a Merlín, pero su piel no es fría, es cálida. Sus ojos son idénticos a los de su padre.

Oh sí. Sus mejillas se manchan de rojo carmesí cada vez que su madre le relata anécdotas acerca de esos ojos mercurio. Cada vez que menciona lo enamorada que estaba de ellos.

Scorpius ama a su madre. Heroína de la guerra. Y a su padre. Aun si este estuvo del lado contrarío.

Sabe que si en el corazón de su madre hubo perdón para él. Todo esta bien.

Es una nueva generación, no quiere ser maltratado. Porqué a la vez heredo los genes de un Malfoy pero no deja de ser un Granger... Sí, se le es muy fácil aprender, es muy inteligente y astuto. No es el mejor volador, pero Draco nunca lo ha presionado, sabiendo que Hermione es realmente pésima en el Quiditch, y eso esta bien, una preocupación menos.

Pero siendo un niño de once años que apenas se adentra en el real mundo de la magia. Esta temiendo con su nerviosismo, porqué un Malfoy debe ser un Slytherin. Sin embargo, su madre no lo había sido.

_¿Y que tal si lo mandaban a Gryffindor? ¡Sería la deshonra de la familia! ¡Hay que vergüenza! _

Sin querer sujeta con más fuerza de la adecuada la túnica de su padre, que en un instante lo mira severo y en otro paciente. Detiene su marcha y se agacha, quedando a su altura.

_Ojos idénticos se encuentran conectados_. Porqué nadie sabe descifrar mejor esos ojos, que ellos.

Las vulnerables mejillas de Scorpius se pintan de rojo. Su madre también se ha inclinado para brindarle su apoyo. Draco lo toma por las manos y le proporciona una sonrisa vaga.

El pequeño rubio mira a la castaña y por fin se atreve a confesar su temor.- ¿Y si me ponen en Gryffindor? … -balbucea, evitando la mirada de su todo poderoso padre.

El rostro de su madre no demuestra mas que ternura. Scorpius de pronto esta enfadado, piensa que se burla de él así que se cruza de brazos. Siente las fuertes manos de su padre en sus hombros y se ve obligado a mirarle otra vez.

Draco da un respingo, luego de recibir una mirada de reproche de parte de su esposa.

-No importa a que casa vayas... Pero procura ser tú mismo cuando te acerques al sombrero Seleccionador. Recuerda que de él depende todo...- le murmuró y su pequeño hijo esta atónito jamás pensó escuchar aquello de su parte.

-Pero yo quiero ser Slytherin... -murmuró avergonzado por el hecho de que su madre escuchará aquello – _Soy un Malfoy._

Puntualizo aquello de forma tan peculiarmente arrogante. Que Hermione no pudo evitar reír, y le tomo por los hombros.

-¿Recuerdas a tu tío Harry?... -Le espetó y el chiquillo asintió.- El Sombrero Seleccionador le permitió escoger entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Claro que el eligió mi casa, así que si sientes dudas, hacelo saber...- Le consoló y una sonrisa de alegría se formulo al instante en el rostro del pequeño.

Su padre se puso en pie nuevamente, para sentirse alto de nuevo.- Recuerda siempre llevar en alto tu apellido no importa la casa a la que vayas... ¡Mientras no sea Hufflepuff todo estará bien!

De inmediato se callo cuando su esposa le proporcionó un codazo en el estomago. Scorpius rió nuevamente.

-Ayudame con esto...-le pidió al pequeño arrastrando su Baúl dentro del tren, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, añadió -_Era enserió lo de Hufflepuff, si quedarás ahí te desheredaría... _-Con tono severo y luego le guiñó el ojo a esa pequeña replica suya.

Pronto observaron a la familia Potter entrar en el Andén con un pequeño Albus muerto de nervios. Y sus confiados primos Lyssander y Lorcan animándole un poco. Por supuesto no fueron a su encuentro, tan solo se saludaron a un poco de distancia.

Porqué la señora Malfoy sabía que no podía pedirle demasiado a su marido, y si quería progresar sería paso a paso. Aun si habían pasado 19 años. Siendo tan amiga de los suyos, le había convencido de pasar algunas navidades con los Weasley. Y había logrado quedarse en casa ciertas veces solo con Scorpius, Lucius, Narcisa y Draco. De cualquier forma ella era feliz a su lado.

-Recuerda visitar a Hagrid este sábado. Y ten cuidado con Filtch, no te metas en problemas. -Puntualizo su castaña madre.

-Nada de Quiditch a menos que sea necesario, ten cuidado cuando vueles... - le recomendó Draco.

Casi eran las once. El pequeño Scorpius se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y un fuerte abrazo. Sus mejillas ya se hallaban manchadas de emoción cuando se reunió con sus primos Nicholas, Robert y Luna Nott. Y pronto también con Ethan, Marcus y Hanabi Zabini. Todos juntos se despedían de sus padres por la ventanilla del tren escarlata que pronto partiría.

-¡Hey Scorpius! - lo llamó Draco con una sonrisa de lado, y todos los pequeños se volvieron inmediatamente -

_¡Nunca te fijes en una sabelotodo insufrible! ¡Ya sabes lo insoportables que son!_

Otro fuerte codazo le fue dado al hombre rubio por su esposa colorada y todos los chiquillos rieron.

Hermione se acerco a la ventanilla donde su hijo estaba y tomo su mano, apretando esta muy fuerte- Se tú mismo, Scorpius, ya verás... Solo se tú mismo.

Draco también se acerco, sujeto la cintura de su esposa y miro a su pequeño .

-Jamás cometas el error de juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas... Recuerda que quizá la magia sea poder, pero el poder no lo es todo, hijo mio. - Dijo.

Y de nuevo ambos universos mercurio chocaron.

La castaña debió soltar la pálida mano de su pequeño cuando el tren se puso en marcha y todos los nuevos estudiantes partían radiantes de alegría.

Les dolía decirle adiós a Scorpius, porqué su compañía siempre lo calmaba todo. Sin embargo, todo pasaba por alguna razón y sabían que aquello ya debía suceder.

Draco siguió también a su hijo con la mirada hasta que en una curva lo perdió de vista. La cálida mano de su amada esposa se entrelazo con la suya, como siempre era una llama que descongelaba el hielo.

-Scorpius es idéntico a ti...-le susurró al oído.- No puedes estar preocupado por él.

Draco sonrió tranquilamente y miró a su esposa. -También se parece a ti. ¿Y sabes?

Su mujer la miro confundida, cuando el tomo su cintura entre sus manos, como hacía bastante que no hacía.

-Jamás me arrepentiría de que fueras su madre... _Porqué tú eres más que una diosa, Hermione_- musitó con cariño.

Entonces Hermione recordó cuando amaba a ese hombre que tenía enfrente, sujeto a su cuerpo. Recordó que nunca le odio en realidad... Recordó la primera vez que la beso y cuando le propuso matrimonio, tan formal e intrépidamente anticuado. Igual cuando le pidió permiso a el Señor Granger... Draco siempre la sorprendió, incluso cuando le dijo que no le importaba si su hijo iba a Gryffindor, porque fuera Slytherin o no. Seguía siendo suyo.

Y abrazado a su cintura, Draco también recordó que se olvidaba de todo. Y siempre que tocaba sus manos era como alcanzar las estrellas, porqué el se sentía el ser humano más afortunado sobre la tierra, porqué lo era.

Y desde el primer momento de su noviazgo hasta el último día que habían compartido juntos como marido y mujer.

Ella siempre había sido...

_Mas que una diosa. _

N/A:

¡Hola Mundo!

Aquí yo otra vez, haciendo disque un One-shoot.

Bueno, pues yo trate de poner lo que para mi sería perfecto. Ya saben, Draco & Hermione juntos y un hijo... ¡Vamos! ¡Denme una oportunidad! ¿Les ha gustado? x) Es mi primer Dramione One-Shoot.

Okay, se que esto es muy pobre, pero quería agradecer a ItsDracoAddict por su dedicatoria en el fic de 'Silencioso Centinela' :D Juro que me esforcé, soy nueva en esto, así que no me critiquen, O sí. Ya ni se.

_¿Review's? ¿Jitomatazos? ¿Crucios? ¿Avada Kedavra's?_

¡Se Acepta de todo!

:D Un besote.

Su autora No favorita.

Mitche~

**PD: **Siempre he amado a Scorpius, por eso participa demasiado aquí. ¡Arriva el Dramione!


End file.
